The Hero Arrives
by Alex The God Killer
Summary: Alex was just playing with his copy of Fire Emblem Awakening until Naga teleported him, and ask him to help the Shepherds in their time of need. Now is up to Alex to help them in their battle to defeat Grima.
1. Chapter 1

**QUICK DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING, DUH, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC ALEX AND NOTHING ELSE.**

"There finally beat Grima in Lunatic +" I said while I looked at the credit of Fire emblem awakening.

"That was 4 months well spent, but some of those risens were bullshit. Well whatever I can finally rub it in in my brother's face about me beating the game in Lunatic+ he will finally stop bother me about it." I said annoyed.

As I was about to shut off the game I saw a text box appear "You have beating Grima in the most desperate of time are you willing to do it one more time." It said "OK that is weird maybe it's some sort of special ending or something. Never heard of this before, but why not at least I have something different to play" as I click yes I saw a flash of blue light last thing I heard was "Hey Alex have you finally beat Lunatic+" before I collapsed.

"Ahh what happen" I stood up and looked around and saw that there was nothing there just that everything was white. Before I could make a snarky reply I heard a voice called me, "Welcome Hero I thank you for accepting my request" and there I saw Naga the character in Fire emblem.

"Ok dream check" I slap myself in the face hard," Ouch Ok not a dream that hurt" I said while holding my cheek. "Yes hero this is not a dream I have transported you to this realm, so you can help the shepherds in there time of need in the future." She said, "Time of need? Why can they defeat Grima on their own" I said.

"Compare to other timelines this Grima is more powerful than before, in your gaming term it would be on hard mode" she said.

"Hard mode well that's much better than Lunatic or Lunatic+, those are cheating levels of difficulty, but how am I even going to survive without weapons and even if I do have weapons I don't even know how to use them" I said.

"Worry not I have retrieve weapons from a game you called Devil May Cry all you have to do is called the names of the weapons and they will appear, also I planted the knowledge you need to use this weapons" she said.

"DEVIL MAY CRY really well this will make a lot easier, but is not good to be overconfidence last thing I need is to be killed because I got too cocky" I said.

"Indeed I only gave you basic knowledge you still have to practice in order to master them. Well are you ready Hero" she said.

"Yes I will do my best to meet your expectations" I said.

"That's good to hear get ready" that's the last thing I heard before everything turn black

"Ouch my head" I woke up and saw I was in a field like the one in the prologue.

"Well I guess that really wasn't a dream after all. Let's see if what Naga said was right Come **Rebellion"** than in my hand I saw Dante's main weapon rebellion the one he always uses. "Awesome it was true and I feel like I know how to use it I guess I'll need experience to learn the other moves this sword has" I said "Now how do I put it back umm disappear ok nothing happen ohh seal that didn't do anything either how about release" than it started to looked transparent until it disappear, "Well that actually work I'm getting excited. Wait if I'm here that means I have to kill people, Yeah that's going to take a while to get use to" I said while holding my stomach.

"No this is for the greater good if you don't kill them they will kill innocent people" I said to reassure myself.

I was walking around trying to see where exactly I am from that town you appear close in the game until a voice say, "Hey wait" then I turned around and saw Chrom " _Hmm, he does have blue hair what kind of genetic mutation you need to cause that to happen. Wait a minute in this world hair like that is the norm while my black hair is consider weird" I thought._

Right behind him was Fredrick, Lissa, and female Robin and it looks like the default female robin.

"Can we ask what are you doing here" said Chrom " _Ok I can answer in two ways first tell them I was sent by Naga, but that might earn me a free ticket to Ylisee insane asylum_ , _or I can play the Robin card and because I don't want to end up in the crazy house….wait does Ylisee even have insane asylums I'm getting of track here ok I'll use the Robin card instead"._

"Yeah about that I can't seem to remember anything besides my name Alex beside that everything is blank".

"Really, guess finding Amnesiacs is one of my talents" said Chrom "I said is a load of Pegasus Dung " guess who said that, " but is the truth" I said " Fredrick what IF is true than we can't leave him here we have to help him just like Robin" said Chrom

Than we started walking for a bit until Robin said, "What will you do with us? Are we to become your prisoners?" "Hah! Both of you will be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisee"

I started to tune them out because I know how this conversation will go _, "Man I wish I had my IPod I could be listening to music instead"_. My thoughts were cut when Lissa said "Chrom, Look! The town!" When I looked at the town it was on fire, looks like the prologue is starting.

"The town is a blaze Fredrick, Lissa quick" said Chrom "What about them "said Fredrick "Unless they're on fire as well they can wait" responded Chrom then they started running to the town.

"Well I think we should follow them they might need some help don't you think so Robin"

"Yeah you might be right let's go" Robin said than we started to run towards the town.

When we got there Fredrick and Chrom were already engage with the Brigands and they are starting to lose ground because of the numbers. Never mind Fredrick just swipe three with his silver lance, wait there's one of them sneaking behind Lissa and Chrom and Fredrick haven't notice him.

"shit, **Ebony and Ivory"** I said then I use the guns to shoot the Brigand in the chest and head killing him, startling Lissa then she looked behind her than at me I just wave at her with the guns in my hands then the three of them started to run towards us.

"Alex what are those things" said Chrom

"Where do you get them too I though you say you don't remember anything besides your name" Fredrick glare at me.

" _Crap forgot about that I need to be careful what I say in the future let's see reason, reason I got it" I thought_ "To answer your question Fredrick some of my memories came back when I saw Lissa about to get axed in the back I wanted to help her but I saw that I had no weapon, and then something in my head click and I remember that I had a certain power, Oh and Chrom this are called guns" I responded.

"Is that so" said Fredrick with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Peace Fredrick he helped Lissa when we didn't notice the Brigand behind her that alone earns him my gratitude"

"What about that power can it summon something else besides those things you called guns" said robin with a hint of enthusiasm when she's looking at the guns.

"Yeah I can summon swords, and other stuff as well I only have to think of their names, but enough of that subject let's get rid of these people before anything else"

"Ok, but is weird here on the battlefield I can see things, the enemy strength their weaponry i must of studied this somewhere." Robin said

"So, your saying you can size up enemies in a glance, well if that's the case you'll lead us in these battle since you might be able to tell the enemies weakness better than the rest of us".

"Sure ok Chrom you pair up with Fredrick you two are our main force and our heavy hitters, then me and Alex will pair up and target archers and any other enemies that are in your way or that you can't reach. Lissa will stay behind us, so she can heal without worrying about enemies but is close enough to me and Alex in case that an enemy is able to get close to her."

We all nod our heads and Chrom and Fredrick dash forward they started to attack the enemy in front of them. While Robin use her tome and I my guns to target arches after a while Chrom and Fredrick got all the way to the leader of the Brigand.

"Come sheep, come to the slaughter" said the leader.

"You'll fall here Brigand" said Chrom than dash forward.

The leader slash at Chrom but he blocks than Chrom tries to slash at his chest, but the leader was able to bring his ax in time to block the attack then both of them threw a swipe, but the leader's swipe was a faint and dodge Chrom's attack he was about to slash Chrom in the head.

"Yeah that's not happening" I shot two bullets that hit the ax and made it fly away from the leader "NOW CHROM" I yelled.

Chrom saw that the Leader had no weapon so he slash at his head decapitated him and also ending the battle.

"That was close" I said.

"Yeah thanks for the support there I would of lost my head there if you have not help "responded Chrom.

"Yeah you save both mine and my brother's life thank you" said Lissa

"No problem I just did what any of you would have done" I responded

"My sister is right I would gladly have both of you join the Shepherds if you want" said Chrom.

"I have no problem with it I feel like I might learn something if I join you guys" said Robin

"Sure I don't see why not is better than just walking without a clue" I responded

Than the old villager Came and told us that he wanted to celebrate by giving us a feast, but Fredrick turn it down, and making Lissa Angry.

We started walking until it started to get dark and we decided to split up the chores Chrom will hunt something to eat cough*Bear*cough and the rest of us will clean up the camp site and start the fire.

While we were eating I started to think of what I was going to do.

 _I could Change some things in the timeline, but then I won't be able to predict what happens in the future and if I do interfere than I could just make things worse._

While I was thinking someone tap my shoulder and said, "What are you thinking about" said Robin

"Ahh is nothing Robin is just stuff about what am I going to do in the future and things like that".

"Yeah without my memories I don't know what I'm going to do from here on out besides helping the Shepherds."

I can see in her eyes that she was afraid of the future because she has no past she feels like she is all alone. Sometimes I forget that this is not a game that all this characters are living and breathing and have both courage and fears as well, for some reason I petted Robin's hair.

"Don't worry too much about it Robin we're both in the same boat I'll always be here if you need me we amnesiacs have to stick together".

Then she looked at me and gave me a grateful smile, "Yeah you're right is best not to think of _things in a negative light thanks Alex" ._

Then I heard someone said, "oooh looks like those two are getting along just fine" said Lissa.

When I looked, all three of them were looking at us Lissa had a smile on her face, Chrom had a grin that said 'I know where this is going' and Fredrick was just looking, typical Fredrick. Me and Robin blushed and move away from each other.

"Wh-What are you talking about Lissa" I said trying to hide a blush wish only help to make Lissa laugh, yeah she'll never let us live that down.

"Yeah whatever you said Alex" said Lissa still laughing.

After that embarrassment we decided to go to bed, well they decided I just lay down and waited for the Risens to show up. It only took some time until Chrom woke up.

Looks like Chrom is awake is he sensitive to the changes in the wind or is he Psychic or something.

"What's Wrong Big Brother?".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Lissa but something is amiss".

 **Hmm I could go with them, but I could screw up the meeting with Lucina.**

 _Yeah knowing you, you'll probably end up calling her name or something._

 **What who are you how can I hear you inside my head.**

 _Well I'm your shadow your true self there's nothing that I don….._

 **Is that a Persona reference seriously? Cut the crap and tell me who you are.**

 _Yeesh can have fun around here can I well if you want the short version I'm your conscience._

 **My conscience, really well I hope that Ylisee do have insane asylum because I might need it.**

 _Yeah, yeah whatever you said buddy can you stop crying over spill milk already._

 **Since when is my conscience ever this snarky.**

 _Ever since I bang your mom._

 **If your my conscience than she's your mom too stupid.**

 _Whatever, if you want to blame someone blame the author._

 **What the hell do you mean author.**

 _Is nothing you need to worry about, your pea size brain can't comprehend it._

 **What? Whatever do you have a name or do I have to give you one.**

 _Yeah they gave me one when I was born ohh wait I was never born of course I don't have a name idiot I'm your conscience what did you expect._

 **Damn dude calm down I'm just checking, Ok since I'm using Devil May Cry weapon I'll call you Dante.**

 _Yeah that's much cooler than Alex who called their kid Alex unless you want to torture them all trough school._

 **Whatever Smart ass, so what did you think we should do.**

 _Well have about waking up Fredrick and your girlfriend since I can see the forest burning._

 **One that's true and second of all Robin is not my girlfriend.**

 _Yeah you're right she's too hot for you thinking about it all the girls here are too hot for you._

 **Yeesh my conscience thinks like a jock from high school just my luck.**

I summon Ebony and Ivory and started to shoot in the sky to wake up Robin and Fredrick when they heard the shot they both woke up.

"Where's my lord?" Shouted Fredrick

"They went into the forest that way" I pointed in the direction they went.

"Oh, just great!" said Robin.

Then the gate open that release the Risen. A giant blue eye that looked like the eye of Sauron appears in the sky.

 _Cough*Nerd*cough._

 **Shut it don't need commentary right now.**

Then thousands of the portals open dropping risens into the unsuspected villages and towns. How will they even defend themselves if we don't take them out? That thought horrify me I don't even what to think what the Risen will do to them.

 _I know gripping their entrails like the grip of Santa's sled, streaking trough the fresh morning snow on a trail of vile and gore as their eye beg the same question as the horrify children in their wake whyyy?_

 **Ok I think I'm going to be sick, and know your quoting SAO Abridged really Jesus I didn't need that image in my head I'll have nightmares for days now thanks a lot Dante.**

 _Hehehehe Thanks that's my job._

Ignoring Dante we move towards the directions Chrom and Lissa went then we saw a dozens of Risens in one spot than Robin yell. "I'll take the tree dozens in the west, Alex you take the three dozens in the east, Fredrick you the last three dozens in the north now let's go".

I rush to my side that started battling the Risens since they are risens they don't have the same Reflexes like living human, so they are easier to kill for now anyways.

Ok summon Rebellion decapitate one. Dodge a slash decapitate that one switch weapon to Ebony and Ivory, shoot two risens in the head.

Dodge to left let the Risen hit the one behind me than shoot that Risen in the head.

Ok switch to Yamato do some quick slashes ok there goes 24 risens this is easy. Well let's not get carry away at this point Murphy's law will bite us in the ass.

Shitttttt arrowwww, dodge to the left, ok too close shit that almost hit me in the head ok that's a good warning that says don't underestimate your enemy.

Ok Last 6 switch to rebellion, " Say goodbye bitches **DRIVE"** a powerfull shockwave kills 4 risens

"OK next **Stinger"** I dash forward impaling it in the head than slashing upward killing it.

Then I swing my sword and decapitate the last one.

 **Ok that's the last one I'm beat.**

 _That's because you need some exercise fatty._

 **Glad to hear you too Dante like I didn't like my peace and quiet.**

 _Whatever looks like Fredrick and Robin are finish with theirs too and they didn't have any devil arms wow you suck._

 **Shut it I only have some knowledge of how to use them I only need some experience and I'll get better you'll see.**

 _Yeah thank Naga for that if not then you'll be a spot of blood on the ground back in the first town._

"Looks like we are done here let's keep moving forward and see if we can see Chrom" said Robin.

 _I know I said that you can't get Robin, but man you have to hit that._

 **First of all I'm concentrating finding Chrom, and second no I won't hit that she's not even my girlfriend to begin with, and third of all don't say it like that you sound like a douchy high schooler .**

 _Whatever Man, but you know you want too I'm your conscience I can tell you have feelings for her._

Ignoring Dante once again we went to find Chrom, and Lissa after a while we find them with Sully and Viron looks like the fighting is over.

"Chrom what's going on" Said Robin

"I don't know" said Chrom "They just started popping out of nowhere and attacked us we have to report this to the Exalt."

 **Well he sounds piss.**

 _Ahh thank you Genius what gave it away is it where he stab a Risen to a tree with Falchion or is it when he decapitated one._

 **You know I could do without the smartass responses Dante**

 _But where's the fun in that is funnier so see you irritated._

"Chrom there's thousands of this things all trough out Ylisee, this is a huge problem" I said

"Thanks Alex I know, I'm not _blind"_ he said.

"Could have fool me" I whisper

"What was that Alex" he growl

"Nothing, is nothing you need to worry about Chrom"

Than we saw Lucina right next to Lissa, "and who is this" said Robin.

 **Well how does Lucina hide her hair like that is it the mask not likely. Man I hated when I say video game logic.**

 _Dude hit that._

 **Again really, no I won't are you going to say that when I meet every girl in fire emblem.**

… _.._

 **Fantastic, just what I need are you sure you're my conscience and not my libido or something.**

 _Hehehehe what does it say about you think very carefully now._

 **Great just great I think I'm just going to bash my head into a rock now.**

 _Won't make you any smarter then you are now._

Lucina finishes her speech about the whole you have been warned, than she starts walking away. Then she stops right in front of me and looks at me and I think I see tears forming in her eyes when she saw me, but before I could make sure she turns and walks away again.

 **Was she crying when she looked at me nah must be my imagination.**

 _Or maybe she saw you and looked how ugly you are and started to cry you do have that effect on people._

 **Thanks Dante like my self-esteem needing your special kind of praise to kick it to the floor.**

 _Wait you had self-esteem I thought that died out years ago._

 **(sigh)**

" Are you OK Alex" I heard someone said I turn and saw Robin really close to my face, when she saw how close we were she blush and backed away.

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine Robin thanks for your concern"

"N-No is nothing I'm glad you're ok" we stood there in an awkward silence until Lissa said.

"Yeesh you two get a room already" she said.

 _I'm with Blondie here you two looked like you are a shy couple or something._

 **Shut it Dante I don't need your help here beside I don't think Robin likes me like that anyway.**

 _(sigh) I could say to catch a hint, but I think that will be too difficult for you._

 **What are you talking about?**

 _Is nothing put your ass in high gear because they are leaving us behind._

I ran to catch up to them, "Hey Chrom how long till we get to Ylisee" I ask.

"In about a day or so if we keep our current pace" he responded.

 **One day ok that will give enough time to think if I should interfere in the timeline or not.**

 _Is better if we don't interfere in the major events in the game so no saving Emmeryn. You know about the butterfly effect if we somehow manage to save her it will lead to a whole new problem later that we won't be able to prepare._

 **But what if they find out about my knowledge of the future, and ask me why I didn't tell them and they blame me for her death.**

 _That's a risk we have to take as long as we don't mess up they won't know about our knowledge, and if they somehow manage to figure out our knowledge we have to be prepare for the chance of being kick out of the Shepherds. If that happens we need to look out for them in the shadows that's all we can do at that point if it happens._

 **You're being incredibly helpful this time what's with the big change.**

 _Not really because if you died than I died is basic human survival I might not be human, but I'm your conscience so I will help from time to time to keep your dumbass alive._

 **Annnnnddddd his back everybody give him a round of applause.**

 _Be quiet you know you love me._

With that conversation finish is only one day until we reach Ylisee, and the story will begin.

 **HEY GUYS SORRY FOR MOVING TO ANOTHER STORY IS JUST THAT I RECENTLY FINISH PLAYING FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING, AND I HAD AN URGE TO WRITE ONE ABOUT IT. DON'T WORRY I'M STILL WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE NARUTO SELF INSERT, AND SHOULD BE OUT BY NEXT WEEK IF THERE'S NOTHING THAT HAPPENS ON MY SIDE. ALSO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANY SPECIFIC PAIRING I'M ALREDY DOING OCXROBIN, SO THAT ONE IS LOCK. BESIDE THAT ALL IS FREE GAME FOR THE PAIRING MINUS CHROMXCORDELIA BECAUSE THAT CAN'T BE ACHIEVED IN THE GAME.**


	2. Arriving at Ylisse

We walked for what felt like days to me since my sore legs were killing me. I did not have that much stamina to begin with, so walking for most of the day was not easy for me to do.

"Are you tired already Alex?" said Chrom, was that a hint of a smirk in his face?

"What? Me tired of course not if you think I'm tired than you really must be blind" I said smiling innocently.

 _You are about to keel over aren't you?_

 **No, I won't I'm just a little bit tired nothing I can't handle Dante.**

 _Riiiiiiiiight do I need to remind of your P.E. grades back in school to get my point across._

 **O…k maybe I might be in bad shape, but nothing that I can't fix.**

 _Might? You're definitely in bad shape you're just in denial._

 **Whatever I'm just going to ignore you now**.

We continue walking, and me totally not about to pass out. I mean seriously how do they stand walking all day well except for Sully, I prefer to have at least a bike. I guess marching from place to place increases Stamina.

 _No shit Sherlocks did you come up with that on your own._

Ignoring Dante's helpful (Not really) comment we finally reach Ylisee.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people! " said robin in shock

I just stand there looking at the real world version of Ylisstol the game did not do the place justice.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest" said Fredrick

"Well, that's a relief!" said Lissa

"Of what that you get to eat something besides bear meat later" I said to Lissa.

"Well that too…..HEY!" said Lissa angrily.

I just stood there with a smirk in my face, payback will be MINEEEEEEE.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" we all turn around to the voice of the villager.

Then came out Emmeryn in all her glory and I just stare at her _she is much prettier than I thought she will be._

"People are lucky to have her" said Robin.

"Yeah and she's the best sister ever" said Lissa happily.

"Of course…wait did you said sister? But doesn't that make you and Chrom" Robin said

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" said Fredrick.

I was just containing my laugh at Robin's freak out.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" said Robin

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Said Chrom.

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" said Robin Panicking.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Said Chrom smiling.

At that point I burst out laughing. Even if Robin was sending me glares.

"Please, explain what's so funny Alex" said Fredrick

"Oh, is just how Robin is acting" I said while wiping my eyes.

"Well you certainly took the news well' said Chrom.

"Yeah most people act like Robin if they don't know who we are" said Lissa confuse.

I just shrug, "Meh, I like people for who they are not because of their tittles you guys can be prince, princess or just regular people It wouldn't change my opinion of you" I said.

"Well that is an interesting thing to say" said Fredrick

"Wow you are really unique aren't you Alex"said Lissa.

"Not really is just how I think" I said

"Well I'm glad you think that way I don't want friends who act diffently around me because of my tittle" said Chrom" Come on, let's go meet my sister" Said Chrom.

I turn to look at Emmeryn again and I think I stared at her for too long since someone smack me at the back of my head, I thought it was Lissa but it was actually Robin and she looked piss.

"What's wrong Robin is something the matter?" I said confuse.

Robin just turned around and kept walking.

 **Ehhhhhh, what did I do?**

 _Hehehehe I sense trouble in paradise._

 **What do you mean? I can't think of something that will make Robin mad at me beside me staring at Em…. Oh.**

 _Din,Ding,Ding,Ding give the man a prize he finally found the right answer._

 **What are you telling me she actually has feeling for me?**

 _Well Duh why did you think she smack you upside the head when you were staring at someone other than her while drooling._

 **Ok first of I was not drooling over anyone, and second how was I supposed to know she has feelings for me it's not like there were signs…Dammit.**

Then I started to remember all the interactions me and Robin had since coming here, and I face palmed after thinking about it.

 _You know I wonder why people back in our own world called you smart?_

 **SHUT IT, now I have to do something about Robin last thing I need is for her to be angry at me I don't need the silent treatment especially from her.**

 _That, and since she is the tactician she can make you pair up with Virion._

 **HELL NO I need to think of something.**

I turned around to see the faces of Chrom and Lissa and when I saw those smirks it only cause me to piss me off even more.

"Come out and say it already" I said irritated.

"Well, I'm not sure if we should visit our sister considering how you were looking at her Alex. We don't want to make Robin even angrier now would we?" said Chrom.

"Hahahah very funny Chrom I think I miss the part where I laugh let's just go" I said with my eyebrow twitching.

"I wonder If ask Robin now, maybe she'll let me prank Alex" said Lissa.

"Not deaf here Lissa I can hear you loud and clear" I said.

Lissa gave me a 'what are you talking about' expression that cause Dante to laugh inside my head of course like I need that now of all times.

I hurry up to talk to Robin and get this mess fix before Lissa can pull a prank on me.

"Hey…..Robin I was wondering that if you want to have lunch with me after we visit the Exalt" I said nervously.

 _Smooth_

 **Shut up**

"I'm pretty sure you have something better to do like talking to the Exalt for example" said Robin angrily.

I winced, ok how to FIX This, " Nah, I was just surprise in seeing her since I never saw a princess before let alone an Exalt, and no Lissa does not count." I deadpanned

"HEY!" scream Lissa, which cause Robin to giggle.

 **Good laughing is good is better than Angry Robin.**

 _Ha, I'm surprise you are actually handling this well._

… **.Hey was that compliment? thanks Dante I never thought….**

 _Now I just have to wait until you mess it up._

 **Why did ever thought you were complementing me.**

"Well, it's not like we're doing anything after I think, so sure why not?" said Robin smiling.

"Great" _crisis averted, good lesson never stare at girls like that again when Robin is near. She is surprisingly jealous of other girls._

We went to meet the Exalt while Lissa was pouting since she lost her chance in pranking me. Last thing I need is to find a frog in my shoes or something, or worms I shiver at that thought.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" said Emmeryn with a serine smile.

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Said Chrom.

"Wonderful. And our people?" said Emmeryn

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Said Phila

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" said Lissa while emphasizing us.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" said Emmeryn

"This is Robin and Alex they fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make Robin our tactician and have Alex join the Shepherds" Said Chrom.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin and Alex." Said Emmeryn

"Not at all my lady" said Robin, I just shrug "All I did is what I thought was best" I said with a smile

"Forgive me, your Grace, but I must speak. Robin and Alex claim to have lost their memories, and Alex wields unusual weapons I can't rule out the possibility that their brigands or spies" said Fredrick.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do this people have your trust?" said Emmeryn.

I started to tune them out again since this will probably take a while then I heard Emmeryn addressing me.

"Alex, Fredrick said that you have unusual weaponry but I don't see them on you" everyone turn to see me.

" _That was a little unnerving_ "I thought.

"Oh, I keep those weapons away when I'm not using them" I said.

"May I see them" she said.

I rose an eyebrow at that, why did she want to see my weapons,"ahh, sure why not" I materialize Ebony and Ivory. I saw Phila twitch must be those warrior instincts kicking in.

"How…..did you make them appear out of thin air" Emmeryn said surprise.

I was about to explain, but then I close my mouth how do I do that I just called them without thinking and I don't know where they go after. "well, I'm not really sure since I lost my memories I don't recall how they appear only how to summon them and how to put them back" I said sheeply.

"Is this weapon the only think you can summon" said Emmeryn.

"No, I can summon swords as well" then I summon Rebellion.

The reaction I got from her was not reassuring, for some reason she turned pale and kept a nervous smile.

 **Ahh, that is not a positive reaction.**

 _Well the devil arms are the spirit of high class demons that have been defeated, so I would have to guess they give off demon energy and I don't know about you but do you know how demon energy feels like it seems Emmeryn can feel it albeit a little._

 **Are you saying that this weapons give off demonic energy…well I guess is does make sense since they are model after the Devil may Cry weapons I didn't know Naga will be so detail in making them. I'm just glad, Chrom or worst Fredrick don't feel them since that will cause a lot of complications. Although I'm guessing Emmeryn will be paying a lot of attention to me thanks to that.**

"Sister are you O.K." said Lissa

"Ah, yes is nothing" said Emmeryn quickly losing her nervous smile though I did see her eyes hardening when she looked at me.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us" said Emmeryn

"Of course" said Chrom

"I think that's our cue, Robin! Alex!, there's somewhere I want to show you two" Said Lissa.

We follow Lissa until Robin thug my sleeve I turns towards her then she said," Do you know why the Exalt paled when she saw your sword".

I shook my head," No idea maybe she saw it before and brought back bad memories or something".

"Maybe she knows something about your past if she recognize your sword" I really doubt is because she recognizes my sword.

"Maybe, I highly doubt it though I'm pretty sure Chrom would recognize my sword if she did as well" I said.

"You do have a point" said Robin.

"Come on you two I want you to meet some people" said Lissa

"Coming" I said," Come on Robin let's go before _Princess_ Lisa gets frustrated".

Robin rolled her eyes and smile, "Yeah, yeah we're coming Lissa".

As we walked towards Lissa I started to think.

 **Dante do you think other people will be able to feel the demonic energy like Emmeryn.**

 _Hmm, I highly doubt it unless you are highly sensitive to those kind of powers like Taguels, or Manaketes I think Emmeryn is one of the special ones that can feel it if I have to guess._

 **Makes sense since in Devil May Cry people didn't feel it since their world is cover in Demonic energy because all of the demons there and in this world there's no demonic energy and I'm the only one that has it, so I'll be painting a big sign over my head to the good people that can sense it that says "HEY DEMON ENERGY IS HERE KILL IT" since Demon energy is not thought as good.**

 _Probably, but I highly doubt you'll run into many people that can sense them and even if you do…well I don't know what you'll do if they sense you._

 **Thanks for the awesome advice Dante.**

 _I'm not your babysitter I don't know any more information than you do, the hypothesis I gave you was from the information you had on the games you played in Devil May Cry and they are only that hypothesis maybe other people can sense you or maybe not the only think you can do is be on your guard._

 **I guess, sorry about that I got a little paranoid about people trying to kill me thinking I'm some advance Risen or something.**

…

…

 _Well…people may think you're that if they can feel your energy._

… **Fuck, just my luck but what are the odds that my energy and the Risens energy are the same.**

 _I guess, but when people are fighting they trust their senses if their senses tell them that they are two different threats, but they both feel evil they will attack it._

 **I guess thanks for small miracles Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick can't sense it which is weird since Robin is part Grima, and Chrom has the power of Naga.**

 _Meh, who knows we'll find out as we go along…just try not to screw up._

 **I was wondering when you'll insult me again, but I guess I can't let it slide since this brainstorming did give me interesting information to think about it.**

"Hey Alex are you there" said Robin waving her arm in front of me.

"Ah, sorry I was thinking" I said smiling nervously, note to self don't have long conversation with Dante In public.

"If you say so we arrive where Lissa wanted us to go" Robin said.

Lissa open the doors to the barracks, and we enter.

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG OVERDUE I DECIDED TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS SHORTER, SO I CAN UPDATE THEM MORE FREQUENLY THIS WAY I WON'T HAVE TO WRITE LONG CHAPTERS THAT TAKE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE OR IF I GET BUSY.**


	3. Befriending a Maid?

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR MY LONG HIATUS THIS COUPLE OF MONTHS I WAS BUSY SENDING STUFF FOR COLLEGE AND THE LIKE THAT I STARTED PROCRASTANATING ON MY STORIES. I DECIDED TO QUICKLY WRITE THS CHAPTER AS AN APOLOGY TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY AND MAKING THEM WAIT. ANYWHO THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THE HERO ARRIVES ENJOY…..P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING**

"Here we are! The Shepherd's garrison. Go on, make yourselves at home" said Lissa.

Robin and I started to looked around the garrison, but someone's voice interrupted our looking around.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" said Maribelle rushing towards Lissa and giving her a hug.

"Hey, Maribelle" said Lissa while hugging her back.

"Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" said Maribelle.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." Said Lissa smiling.

"Come on Lissa it wasn't that bad" I said while looking at the girl.

She just gave me flat stare, but didn't respond.

"Oh, and who may our new guests be?" said Maribelle.

"Oh, allow me introduce you to Robin our newest tactician and Alex our newest member they are the two new members that just joined the Shepherds." Said Lissa pointing at us.

"Hello Ms. Maribelle is a pleasure meeting you" I said while kissing her hand.

Maribelle only blushed a little but eventually said," it's nice to meet someone with some manners and the pleasure is duly returned." said Maribelle

Lissa just gave me a shock looked and my eyebrow twitch. Maribelle went to greet Robin and Lissa came up to me," Hey Alex what's with the whole noble talk" she whisper.

I just gave her a flat stare and said," Well I figure that she will have a better first opinion of me if I act like a noble and not my usual self." I said while looking around.

She nodded and said," True, but you looked weird acting all noble like".

I just gave her an unamused laugh and went to the other shephards.

"Hey there the names Vaike you might have heard of me from Chrome did he had any trouble without old teach tagging along" said Vaike.

I just gave a short laugh," Nah, we did pretty ok nice to meet you Vaike"

After we talk for a bit we heard someone speak," Beg pardon, but may we see the captain?" said Sumia.

After introductions were done Chrome enter the garrison.

"Captain Chrome you have returned" she step forward, but slip.

I quickly grab her hand and got her to steady herself.

"Ah, thank you so much" she said after regaining her balance.

"Don't mention it" I said smiling.

"Don't mention what?" she said confuse.

"Oh, sorry that's something from where I come from" I said sheeply.

"Ok everyone tomorrow we're marching to Regna Ferox" said Chrom.

" **Hey Dante you there you been awfully quiet"**

" _Is nothing just checking something, but I won't know if it would be a problem"_

" **Problem? What problem?"**

 _"Don't worry I'll tell you when I learn more"_

" **Dante, Hey Dante"**

…

"This mission is strictly voluntary if you don't want…."

"I'll go" said Lissa as well as Vaike

"Me too" I heard someone say, but I could not tell where it came from.

"I'll go as well" said Robin while moving closer.

"I'll go as well can miss the fun now can I" I said smirking.

Chrome nodded," Very well we will march to Regna Ferox tomorrow in the morning everyone get a good night's rest."

I went to the room assigned to me and quickly laid down on my bed I stare at the ceiling thinking," Ok I can do this I know the way the games go, so I have a good chance at surviving this. I just hope they never find out about my knowledge" I thought worryingly before I went to sleep.

I woke up and quickly and got dress as I was walking I started to get hungry I didn't know who I have to tell to get some food so I just ask one of the maids in the castle to point me to the kitchen they gave me funny looks, but point me in the direction of the kitchen.

I went inside and saw that there were no people in the kitchen. I just gave a shrug and went inside I try to find something to eat then I realize that I don't know how to use any of the things here and that anything I knew how to use was probably not invented yet. I facepalm at my stupidity before I tried to make something simple like a milkshake I try to look for something to mix the bananas when I found something that kind of resemble a blender but instead of button there was a crank attach to a bowl like container with blades on the inside. I grab some bananas, milk, and sugar and throw them in there and grab a lid and put it on top of it. I spin the crank for a couple of minutes until I was satisfied.

When I took of the lid I was glad that I was able to make something resembling a banana milkshake. I pour the milkshake in a cup and happily drink it, happy that I have something that reminds me of home.

I kept drink it until one of the maids came in and froze when she saw me. The maid had long brown hair that reach to her back and rounded green eyes I just looked at her and there was an awkward silence until I spoke,"Ummm…..hello there don't mind me I just made myself something" I said awkwardly.

"Ohh….pardon me for my rudeness Sir Alex I was just surprise you were in the kitchen" she said quickly. I gave her a surprise looked," Sir Alex? Why do you call me Sir?" I said confuse.

She just looked at me strangely," You are part of the Shepherds correct?" she said. I nodded at her," Anyone who's a member of the Shepherds are treated with the outmost respect in Ylisee especially in the castle" she said.

"Hmm, so being in the Shepherds is almost the same thing as being knighted back on Earth" I thought surprise.

"Excuse me sir if you don't mind me asking what you are doing in the kitchen?" she said I gave her a nervous laugh," Well I didn't know who to ask to get something to eat, so… I just ask direction to the kitchen" I said .

"You do know you could have asked one of the maids for breakfast instead of coming all the way here" she said struggling to keep her laughter down. I just blush and looked away," Well I didn't want to bother them when they were doing their cleaning" I said.

" I need to remember that Fire Emblem Awakening is probably set up to resemble Renaissance or Victoria Era in my world's timeline" I thought

"It's our job to take care of the needs of the people living here Sir Alex is no trouble at all" she said smiling she then look at my milkshake with confusion," By the way may I ask to what you are drinking? is a little too early to been drinking alcohol" she said.

I looked at her then to my drink," Oh, no this isn't alcohol this is a milkshake", she gave me a confuse look,"Milkshake?" she said," Yeah is pretty good is pretty much bananas, milk, and sugar blended together do you want to try some miss….." I stop, realizing I still haven't asked her name.

"Oh my apologies I haven't introduce myself my name is Emerald de la Rosa is nice to meet you Sir Alex" she gave me a bow.

"Hello there Ms. Rosa as I was saying do you want to try some?" I said holding my cup to her. I saw hesitation come across her face before she walked towards me and took the cup from my hand she looked at me then the cup and slowly drank from it. I saw her slow drinking speed up after her first swallow and then before I knew it she drank the whole cup.

When she put the cup down I saw that there was some milk still on the top of her lips which cause me to cover my mouth with my hand to cover up my laughter. She looked at me and asked," what's so funny Sir Alex" I shakily told her," ahh…you have….some milk…here" I said pointing to the top of my lip she blushed and quickly got a napkin and wipe her mouth clean and gave me an unamused look.

"Ignoring that embarrassing moment, I have to say this Milkshake? You called it is surprisingly delicious do you mind telling me how to prepare it" she said.

"Is no problem like I said you only take some bananas, add milk, and sugar and blended and boila instant Milkshake" I said pointing to the place where I blended the milkshake.

She walked to the machine where I blended the milkshake and gave me an amused look," What?" I said as she kept staring at me," Sir Alex you do know that this machine is use to shred vegetables to make salad right?" I just gave her a nervous look and turn my head away from her.

"Oh come on how am I supposed to know that I thought this was some kind of a past blender that was invented in here unlike my world" I thought.

" Ahh, yeah of course I did I just thought that…..please don't tell anyone about this especially Lissa she won't let me live it down" I said begging her.

She just gave a short laugh," Of course Sir Alex, but only if you won't tell anyone of that little incident with the milkshake" she said I quickly nodded in relief.

"You know you're a lot different than I thought you will be Sir Alex" Emerald said while looking at me. I just gave her a confuse look," What do you mean Ms. Rosa?" she smiled," Well I thought you will be like most people of higher status that won't pay attention to a simple maid like myself, well minus the Exalt and the royal siblings most royals don't treat their servants like friends" she said.

I just shrug," I don't really cared about status like that I believe that people who judge people solely by their status won't really make good friends." She looked at me for some time which cause me to start sweating.

Then she finally answer," Well I'm happy to hear that Sir Alex I'm glad to hear someone of high status that won't discriminate based on wealth."

"Oh you don't have to keep calling me Sir Alex all the time just Alex is fine Ms. Rosa" I said smiling. She quickly got flustered," No, that wouldn't be right you are a member of the Shepherds you deserve to be treated with respect."

I just gave her a small frown," To me that whole status thing doesn't mean anything to me I rather have people called me Alex and be my friend than people calling me Sir Alex and be too scared to approach me thinking that I would judge someone."

She gave a surprise looked, but quickly turn into a warm smile," Of course if you say so Si…I mean Alex, but in return you have to called me Emerald not Ms. Rose" I gave her a smile," Sure Emerald" I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave for Regna Ferox,"Ahh, I need to prepare to leave for Regna Ferox" I looked at the blender seeing that I haven't wash it yet. Emerald saw that I was looking at it," Oh, don't worry about that I'll clean it up, you go ahead and prepare for your trip" she said.

"Thank you very much Emerald if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask" I said walking out of the kitchen and running towards the Garrison.

-Emerald POV-

I saw where Sir… I mean Alex walked off from leaving with a happily smile. I quickly shook my head and started cleaning the machine he used to make the so called Milkshake.

"A person with a high rank almost equivalent to a noble making friends with a servant and doesn't want other people to think that he is someone of high rank I know officially seen it all I definitely need to tell my husband about this." I said smiling

-Alex POV-

I quickly made it to the garrison where the rest of the shepherds were already assembled. Chrome looked at me entering," There you are Alex I was wondering if you were still asleep" he said I just sheeply rub the back of my head.

"In any case is everyone ready to march to Regna Ferox?" Chrome asked.

Everyone said yes he nodded," Great, Now shepherds to Regna Ferox" he said and we quickly march out of the garrison and moved towards the direction of Regna Ferox.

 **YOU KNOW I NEVER READ A FIRE EMBLEM STORY WHERE THE SELF INSERT EVER BEFRIENDED THE MAIDS OR SERVANTS THAT WORK IN THE CASTLE FOR THE EXALT, SO I THOUGHT WHY NOT HAVE MY CHARACTER BEFRIEND ONE OF THE MAIDS THAT WORKS THERE. ANYWAYS ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED MINUS FLAMES SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **ALSO TO ANSWER THE QUESTION OF kaizero6, YES ALEX DOES HAVE HIS OWN FUTURE KID WETHER THEY HAVE MORE THAN JUST MORGAN THAT'S MY SECRETFOR NOW.**


End file.
